Family
by Butterfly2402
Summary: Skye never grew up in the foster system, she was adopted by two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents. Now she has to work with her parents and keep her Rising Tide Cover. Dealing with the fact that she watched her father die in the Battle of New York and the fact that some days her Mum won't even look at her after what happened in Bahrain. Skye has to finish her mission. AU
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Chapter 1**

 **Skye's POV**

 ****"You want me to go keep up the defenceless hacker act while I'm out in the field" I ask Maria, while editing a new rising tide video. I couldn't wait to get out of this van away from all these crazy 'hacktivists' I had been monitoring while undercover.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on your dad's new team and him. It will be easier to do that as a consultant then a level 9 Specialist" Maria explains.

"Maybe you can bump me up to level ten" I joke knowing that she will say no, I had been trying to persuade her and Fury to put me up to level ten since when I was twenty.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Skye. You will get level ten clearance when you have had more experience" she sighs we have had this conversation a lot in the past five years.

"Okay, the mission" I say getting serious "Keep rising tide cover, watch the team, keep an eye on AC, Anything else?" I ask using the nickname I gave Dad for when we were working together.

There is a hesitated pause before Maria continues, "The Pilot you will have to watch her too" Maria says and I get a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Maria" I growl.

"I'm sorry, but we need to watch Coulson and no one knows him better then your Mum. Will it be a problem if you two are in the field together?" Maria asks, and I sigh. Mum and I had always been close, then Bahrain happened and there were days where she wouldn't even look at me or she would just avoid me.

"You would have to ask her" I sigh "It's been better since…New York" I say fighting off the memories from that day.

"I will" She says before switching to Commander mode. "Continue with your mission. An agent will pick you up within the week. Then you will be following Coulson's orders without complaint"

"Yes, ma'am" I smirk having gotten in trouble a lot in the past for complaining about taking Dad's orders when I have a higher clearance level.

"Keep Safe Agent Mayson. Hill out" Maria says before hanging up and leaving me in silence again to post a new video.

 **Coulson's POV**

"Was the bag really necessary Dad, you seriously messed up my hair" Skye says walking towards me in the command centre, frantically trying to fix her hair. I can't help but laugh, as I give her a quick hug and check that she is okay, she always had been a little obsessed with her hair

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you we were picking up. Hill just told me that it was someone both Melinda and I knew and that we had to keep your cover" I tell her moving back over to the table. "Your Mum should be back any second with the scientists on the team" I say, pulling up the video from the news of the 'hooded hero' and Skye seems a little shocked by what she sees.

"That's not the guy I meet he was looking at the paper trying to find a job. He just needs a break" She says eyes on the screen.

"Then let's give him one" I tell her and she pulls something out of her pocket and start tapping away at the table. I continue to stare at her she has changed her hair and her clothes seem a little different from what she usually wears, I'm guessing it is all part of her cover. It's then that I realize how much I have missed her, I haven't seen her in months and only briefly when I returned from Tahiti before she was sent on a new mission.

"Coulson" Skye shouts she must have been trying to get my attention for a while for her to get to the point of using my last name when we are alone.

"Sorry, what were you saying"

"I was telling you about Mike, but you weren't listening"

"Sorry, Ive just missed you" I say giving her another hug.

"I've missed you too" she says returning the hug, we move to opposite sides of the room when we here voices coming up the stairs from the cargo bay.

"Agent May will escort you" I tell Skye after she and Fitzsimmons start talking about something I don't understand at all.

 **Skye's POV**

I walk nervously down to my van, not that my training would let it show, I wasn't sure if it was my Mum that was coming with me or if it was the person that came back from Bahrain. Mum had been getting better since Dad died she was less distant, she would avoid me less I even got a few hugs every now and then. She was still distant some days but I guess that wasn't going to completely go away. As soon as we got to my van and were no longer in view of the other agents Mum pulled me in to a hug, once I got over the initial shock I quickly returned the hug.

"I can't breath, Bookworm" Mum says a few minutes later. I reluctantly pull away, fighting not to grin when I hear her call me by the nickname she gave me as a kid she barely used it anymore.

"Sorry" I sigh climbing in to the drivers seat.

"Have you been living in here?" Mum asks turning round in her seat to look in the back of the van.

"Yup, it's not the best undercover mission I've done" I sigh, remembering the time I was a billionaire while undercover.

"It doesn't seem very safe" she says, and I roll my eyes this had been the least dangerous mission I had ever done. "Are you going to be okay back in the field you have only done a few undercover assignments and taught a few course at operations since…"

"New York" I finish for her. "I will just be coming on as a Consultant I'll be fine. Will you be okay?" I finish quietly.

"I'm just the pilot" Mum says as I turn into the ally. I quickly get in the back and start sending files to Fitz, quickly hiding my memory card before Mum can see.

 **May's POV**

I wake up alone in an ally and it takes a second to remember where I am. It's then that I notice that Skye and her van is gone I quickly pull out my phone to call Phil. Only to be told to wait there to be picked up, not knowing where Skye is I have no choice but to wait. Letting the nervous fear build up in my stomach.

When I arrive at the train station, I see Skye being pulled up the stairs by Mike and there is a man with a gun following him that appears to be a third party. I arrive upstairs in time to see Mike falling over the railing and back down to the first floor. The third party turns the gun on Skye, before she can do anything I have the man disarmed and unconscious. I walk over to where she is still on the floor from being pushed out of the way and I'm about to help her up but she is already jumping to her feet complaining about how she could have done that I roll my eyes following her down stairs to where Phil is giving a little speech. I fight to keep my emotions in check hearing him talk about how being around giants nearly cost him everything. When in reality it did, he left behind Skye and I when he decided to go after the Loki on his own, he left us without a husband and a father, even if he didn't know it. I look over at Skye and can tell that she is struggling with what he is saying too. Then we hear a gun go off and everything seems to slow down as Mike's body drops to the floor.

 **Skye's POV**

"I told Ace his Dad is coming home" I say to dad as we walk back over to Lola.

"He will be" Dad says.

"That was one way to get back into the field almost being blown up" I tell him partly wishing I had taken the desk job I had been offered earlier in the year.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first mission going" Dad days getting into Lola.

"It's a brave new world and a really old car" I say laughing at the glare dad sends me.

"Lola can keep up. Are you staying or are you going to annoy Hill until she gives you new orders?" Dad asks, I pretend to think about it but really I have no plans on leaving him and Mum in the field without me.

"I'm not exactly a team player"

"Were not exactly a team but we are in a position to do some good. Besides you were willing to join the Avengers they were a team….Eventually" He says, I roll my eyes looking away from him but before I can think of something to say Dads phone rings. Dad answers and Wards voice comes through Lola's speakers telling Dad that we have an 0-8-4.

"Is that conformed?" Dad asks we haven't had an 0-8-4 since Thor's hammer.

"They want us to go in and confirm it" Ward says before hanging up.

"Guess we have a job to do" I tell dad.

"You have ten minutes to change your mind"

"There is no way we can get to the air field in ten minutes" Dad doesn't say anything he just stars Lola and begins to drive away it takes a second to realize Lola is moving upwards instead of forwards.

"Dad, how long has been Lola been able to fly?" I ask still in shock.

"She's always been able to fly" he says calmly.

"What? Why did you never tell me?" I yell.

"Your Mum threatened to get rid of Lola if I told you she could fly before you were sixteen"

"Why?" I ask looking out of Lola and at the ground below us.

"She was worried about you falling out. She thought I was a terrible driver"

"Well, she isn't wrong but I'm 25. Why am I only finding out now" I ask.

"Because you stole Lola a week before you turned sixteen and drove over an hour away to go visit Trip" I slowly turn to him with my mouth hanging open, I thought I had gotten away with that. "Did you really think I wouldn't have some sort of security system. I knew about it the second you started the ignition"

"Sorry" I mumble.


	2. Chapter 2: 0-8-4

**Chapter 2**

 _Flashbacks in Italics_

 **May's POV**

"May" I say answering my phone and heading to the cockpit, I was still waiting for Coulson and Skye to get back from taking Ace to his Aunt.

"Hill, I heard your mission went well"

"Yes, it did" I tell her not sure why she was calling me.

"How do you feel about Skye being on the team" She asks, thankfully getting straight to the point.

"It's okay. It could be difficult keeping her cover but other then that it is fine" I tell her, if I was being honest I liked having her close to Phil and I, I hate not knowing where she is and if she is safe.

 **"** So it won't be a problem. You won't avoid her and you will be able to work together on missions"

"I don't avoid Skye" I tell her, I hadn't realized it was that noticeable although, I probably should have.

"Yes, you do. I just wanted to check that their wouldn't be any problems. Skye said I should check with you" she says casually but it feels like a slap to the face. I had never thought much about how I was affecting Skye, I just wanted to keep her away from me after what I did in Bahrain. Even thinking about the place brings up the nightmares of the little girl.

After I briefly talked to Hill about Phil I made my way out of the cockpit and dodged agents on the way out of the Bus to where Skye had parked her van. I opened the back door hoping less people would see me going in there. Skye was facing away from me ramming clothes in to bags "Everything okay?" she asks without turning around.

"Yeah, I just" I didn't really know why I had come out here, I just had to see her.

"Well, since your out here you can help" she hands me a box and gestures to the desk. "Just grab the laptop, a few memory cards and wires it doesn't really matter. I have already hidden most of my S.H.I.E.L.D stuff in Dads office" she says before moving to corner and dragging things out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she places her hand to the floor and a small panel opens, revealing a scanner, it then scans her hand and shows a hidden safe under the floor of the van. Skye grabs out a box that was inside. As she opens the lid I move to see whats in it she pulls out a file with level 9 clearance written across it in bold letters, a standard S.H.I.E.L.D gun, SAT phone and her badge before getting to the bottom and pulling out a zip lock bag. "How did all that fit?" I ask as she sits next to me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D" was the one word answer she gives me as she pulls her locket over her head. I was about to ask what she was doing until I see the pictures that are in the bag. "I didn't want anyone to see the pictures when I was undercover. I considered taking the locket off, but then how would Grandma stalk me" she explains and I roll my eyes continuing to pack her things as she puts a picture of Coulson, Skye and I and a picture of Nick, her and my mother back into her locket.

"Your Grandmother is not stalking you. The tracker is in it is for emergencies" I tell her, Skye had always complained that she has a tracker in her locket, and telling her that both her Grandmother and I had one in our lockets too didn't help.

"It feels like stalking when she randomly shows up" she tells me putting things back in her box. "I still think we should get Dad something with a tracker in it"

"You know he refuses to wear one" I tell her, much to our annoyance Phil has always hated the idea on himself, although he likes the fact that he can find Skye quickly if she needs him.

"Yeah I know" she says closing the box and putting the file at the bottom of a bag. "Could you do me a favour?" she asks.

"Of course"

"Could you keep this for me" she says holding out the box.

"Yes, I can put it in the cockpit but, I thought you said your S.H.I.E.L.D things were in your Dad's office.

"That's just my tac-gear and laptop from Tony" She explains, as I take the box from her. "Are you sure everything is all right?" she asks looking at me nervously. I don't answer I just pull her into a hug, she hesitates before returning it.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask because since Phil died on the Helicarrier, I have noticed how distant Skye and I have become even if it was my own fault.

"I know Mum, I love you too" she tells me and I can hear the smile in her voice.

 **Coulson's POV**

"Skye girls not qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" Wards says and I almost laugh Skye had been qualified to be an agent since she was a teenager, I argue with him until May speaks ups.

"We have two kids on this Bus that aren't cleared for combat. You're adding a third" Melinda says and I glare at her for siding with Ward even if it is only to keep Skye's cover. Having enough of discussing my daughter I change the subject to the mission.

"Yes, it means we don't know what that means" I say to Ward, handing Melinda the coordinates dismissing them both.

"Sweet ride" Skye says, when I walk up to her standing next to her new bunk.

"I earned a little good will from Director Fury when I got hit right before the battle of New York" I tell her.

"You didn't take a hit Dad. You were stabbed though the heart by an Asgardian with a Chitauri Scepter" she frowns.

"The effect was similar got a few weeks R and R, and this Plane. Had it completely refurbished studs up, speared no expense"

"Yeah, they even sent you to Tahiti" She says.

"It's a magical place" I reply automatically.

"You mentioned that" Skye says sliding in to a booth.

"Here use a coster. I'd Buckle up" I tell her sitting next to her and putting a coster down. I ignore her eye roll as I put my belt on.

"I don't even know where we are going"

"Peru, that's where the 0-8-4 was reported" I tell her remembering the last one.

"It's been a while since I've went to an 0-8-4 site" she smirks, and I presume she is remembering too.

"Who knew a hammer could be so interesting" I say and she gives a small laugh.

I get out go the van at the 0-8-4 site with Skye standing right next to me. I can see her scanning her surroundings and she seems a little tense and nervous with is surprising. She has always been confident when we have done missions together. She seems to relax a little when she sees May get back in the van to find a place to park.

"Your scientists are cute" she tells me watching Fitzsimmons walk up to the Temple.

"They are some of the best youngest to graduate from Science and Technology " I tell her and laugh when she scrunches up her nose at the mention of the rivalry academy.

"Guess we have something in common" She says.

"True, but you are the youngest to graduate from both Communications and Operations" I tell her and she grins following me to the Temple.

"Should we warn people that the 0-8-4 is dangerous they are already dealing with anti mining rebels" Skye ask, and I can't tell if she is keeping her cover or is she thinks we should warn them.

"Remember the panic when that anti matter meteor splashed down just of the cost of Miami nearly devoured the city" I ask trying to prove a point which doesn't work out that well.

"Yes, I was working with people fresh out of the Academy. It was a nightmare" she tells with a smirk.

"My point is that if something happens you need to create some kind of a diversion, put the public on the wrong scent" I tell her and she sighs.

"So everything that my covers against"

"Yup" I say walking away to talk to the professor.

 **Skye's POV**

"Not a scratch, but your plane's totalled good thing S.H.I.E.L.D insurance covers highjacking" I say walking up to Dad who is carefully inspecting Lola for any damage.

"Right under incidentals" he says.

"Lot of damage for an object we are just going to destroy" I sigh, this had been a crazy mission. I had been starting to forget what it was like being in the field like this when things were a lot more crazy then just people with computers trying to take down an organization.

"You know the protocol, for these things they are to dangerous for any person or, country to have" Dad explain and I quickly move on before I can get a protocol lecture.

"I know" I say beginning to back away "Oh and Dad, Mum and I would rather not see you flirting with your old Girlfriend" I tell him quietly so no one else can hear and laugh when I see him blush a little.

"Come on you guys don't want to miss this" Fitz say as he and Simmons walk down to the end of the cargo ramp with a cooler. I laugh when I hear Fitz start rambling in big words I don't understand.

"How many of those have you had?" I ask and regret it when Simmons starts rambling on about unwinding in the field.

Dad surprises me by moving to standing front of everyone asking about who blew a hole in the plane. I almost run away when I recognize the voice he uses it usually followed with me being grounded when I was younger. Opening my mouth to take the blame I am cut short by Simmons jumping in followed by Ward, and Fitz all agreeing that it was everyones idea.

"Nice work" was all Dad said.

"All clear for lift off" we hear from the sandbox. I smile remembering the last time I heard that.

 _"_ _Mum, Where are we?" I ask as Dad lift's me out of my car seat and on to his lap. Mum turns towards me and smiles pulling me away from Dad and puts me on her lap giving me a hug. I lean my head on Mums shoulder as she begins to tell me where we are._

 _"_ _We are at a top secret place and we are going to watch a rocket take off"_

 _"_ _A real rocket that goes in to space" I ask sitting up and getting excited._

 _"_ _Yes, Skye" Dad laughs. "It is going to go all the way up to the sun" He tells me, and Mum looks at Dad with the weird look on her face that she does when she is annoyed at him._

 _"_ _But you said that the sun is made of fire won't the people on the rocket get hurt" I tell him confused. I remember asking Dad about rockets and space when he read me 'Goodnight Moon' because I didn't know much about space._

 _"_ _These are special rockets with no people in them so no one will be getting hurt" Mum tells me and Dad says something quietly so I can't hear. We then hear a man say that it is all clear for lift off, then there is a loud noise and we all look at where the rocket is flying away up in to the sky._

 _"_ _Goodnight Rocket" I say quietly when I can no longer see the rocket. Mum pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head._

 _"_ _Love you Bookworm" Mum says._

Mum, Dad and I all make brief eye contact and I can tell that they remember that day too. I glare at Dad I was still mad at him for telling me their was no such things as aliens when I was younger, which was a complete lie. I am pulled away by a text from the Rising Tide asking what my status is. I internally groan as I tell them 'I'm in' hating that I have to keep up this cover.

Hiding in a storage room in the back of the Bus, I wait for Uncle Nick to finish yelling at Dad and come talk to me. After another ten minutes of waiting the door opens Nick comes in.

"I told you to watch your parents, not help them blow up the plane" He says giving me a hug I laugh pulling away.

"Sorry, but this time I was the one to blow it up" I tell him. "I wouldn't have had to if I wasn't keeping up this ridiculous cover" I tell him after today I really want to drop this cover.

"Sorry, Agent Mayson but your orders are to keep your cover"

"I know my orders Sir, but there are two agents on the Bus that aren't cleared for combat. Agent May is just the pilot, that only leaves this team with two agents that are clear and willing for combat. Today's mission would have been a lot easier with three. It wouldn't have had to escalate to the point of blowing a hole in the side of the plane" I tell him, as an agent and not his niece.

"Are you going against my orders" he growls in a way that makes me understand why some junior agents are afraid of him.

"No, Sir"

"How is your mission going?" he asks after a second of glaring.

"I got a message from the Rising Tide about an hour ago asking about my status I told them that 'I'm in' so my cover is fine there. Dad still thinks Tahiti is a magical place. Mum is mad that she has had combat it these past two missions, as well as being called the Calvary by Ward and Fitzsimmons, and Dad's ex showing up hasn't helped her mood" I tell Nick and he just nods.

"And Ward?" he asks and I hesitate before answering.

"We didn't get off on the right foot but our success on the last mission seems to be helping. He has offered to be my SO"

"Good, we need to find out what Garrett is up too" He say.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Nick" I tell him I knew that even though he hides it Garrett going against S.H.I.E.L.D. hurts him especially since he was Garrett's SO.

"We already have Trip with Garrett, hopefully we will find out what he is planning before he does anything to serious" He tells me checking his phone pretending I didn't say anything. "I have a meeting with the council that I have to get to. There is an encrypted line in the cock pit if you need to reach me" he says and turns away opening the door. "Oh and thank you for the heads up about the fish tank"

"Bye Uncle Nick" I laugh he just gives me a nod.


	3. Chapter 2: The Asset

**Chapter 2**

 **Skye's POV**

 **2001 Age:13**

 _"_ _Mum, this is boring" I complain again. We had been waiting in line for over forty minutes at the most depressing bank ever. Seriously does no one smile in here._

 _"_ _Skye, stop complaining" Mum says not even paying attention to me anymore, she just stared straight ahead._

 _"_ _I thought we were going to see a movie"_

 _"_ _When did I say that?" she asks, turning to face me looking confused._

 _"_ _This morning, and last night and the day before. I have been waiting forever for someone to make the Harry Potter book into a movie and you promised me we would go see it" I groan._

 _"_ _Ohh you mean the movie that you have wanted to see since before they had even started making it" she says with a smirk._

 _"_ _Very funny" I sigh as we move forward in line. I then hear the doors banging closed I turn to see three guys all wearing masks. I feel Mum grab my arm and pull me behind her as all three of the guys seem to magically pull out guns from somewhere._

 _"_ _Everyone in that corner" one of the men shout gesturing towards the opposite wall with his gun while the other two men make their way over to the front where all the bank employees look terrified. Mum pulls me away following everyone else over to the corner keeping herself in between the 'robbers' and I._

 _"_ _Sit down" yells the other man waving the gun in his hand between everyone. I don't notice until I'm sitting just a little behind Mum that I'm shaking. Mum reaches behind her and grabs my hand giving it what I'm guessing was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze although it didn't work and I continue to shake in fear. As both men turn and walk over to join their friend that is currently yelling at the employees to hurry up in what ever they were doing behind the counter. Mum shuffles back a little till she is next to me._

 _"_ _You okay?" she whispers in a clam voice and I force my head to turn and look at her. He face was blank of any emotion and she seemed to be carefully watching the 'robbers' as well as looking at me every few seconds. I shake me head admitting that I'm scared. "It's going to be okay" she tells me quietly I turn my attention back to the front. Letting go of my hand, Mum leans closer "Don't move and stay quiet" I turn round to look at her again but, she's gone. I open my mouth before snapping it closed not wanting to make any noise. I look around and feel my breathing pick up when I can't see her. Suddenly there are loud noises coming from outside and I look out the window and can see a police car pointed at an odd angle blocking the street I'm guessing that there are more cars that I can't see from where I'm sitting. The 'robbers' begin to panic they must have thought they would have longer before the police showed up. I look around again hoping to see Mum but when I don't the nervous ball of fear in my stomach grows. I hear a small cry and turn to see the woman at the left of me that I hadn't noticed before she looks terrified as she holds her baby to her chest rocking back and forth trying to stop the crying. One of the men walks over with his gun pointed seeming now on edge that his plan wasn't going as well as he hoped._

 _"_ _What was that?" he yells, coming closer and behind him I see his friends dropping to the floor without a sound behind the counter, I see a flash of what I think might have been Mum before she disappears again. The man walks closer towards the woman and her baby gun pointed he yells at them to be quiet which causes the baby to cry louder and the woman just pulls the baby closer to her and I can see tears rolling down her cheeks. I quickly cough hoping to get the man's attention away from the baby which apparently wasn't the smartest thing to do because the gun is then pointed at my head my whole body tense up in panic and It feels like I can't breathe the man seems to be saying something but I can no longer hear him. Suddenly Mum is behind him and in seconds he no longer has the gun in his hand and is on the ground not moving with his eyes closed. The door to the bank opens and several police officers are running in and putting cuffs around the 'robbers' wrist that all seem to have woken up and is now struggling to get away. Then Mum's in front of me and talking but I still can't hear what she's saying. I'm gasping for breathe now but I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs. Mum takes my hand and starts taking deep breathes I try to follow. After what feels like hours I can breathe almost normal know and I'm more aware of what's going on. Jumping forward I latch on to Mum and she wraps me into a hug._

 _"_ _It's okay" I hear her saying over and over again as I lean my head on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Is she okay?" I hear a voice ask I turn my head to see the woman watching Mum and I looking worried._

 _"_ _Yeah, she'll be fine" Mum says pulling me closer. A police officer walks up behind us and asks to talk to Mum I hold on tighter not wanting her to disappear again. Mum leans forward and pulls something out of her pocket and shows it to him she then shows him a piece of paper telling him to call the number on the card I close my eyes and hear him walking away. After a few minutes I pull back from the hug opening my eyes._

 _"_ _Mum, you're not an accountant, are you?"_

 **Coulson's POV**

 **Season 1 Episode 3**

"I think you need to get a new specialist" Melinda says walking in to my office holding a tablet.

"Why?" I ask, hoping that Ward hadn't done anything to annoy her.

"Your daughter might kill him" She says simply turning the tablet around to show me the security feed from the Cargo Bay, where I see Ward attempting to teach Skye how to punch. Skye looks like she is seconds away from attacking him not that he would be able to tell. "I don't even think he realizes that Skye's a girl and needs to learn a different stance then him" Melinda say, turning the tablet back around to look at.

"You have already taught Skye a different stance, so has Maria and Natasha" I tell her. All I got was a nod as she continues watching the tablet. "Why are you watching them?" I ask.

"She's going to make a habit of it" she says turning the tablet off.

"Skye knows what she doing" I tell her as I get up and walk towards her.

"I still worry about her" Melinda mutters, and I pull her closer and give her a kiss. "What was that for?" she asks pulling back.

"What I can't kiss my favourite wife"

"I better be your favourite, I'm your only wife" she says as I lean my forehead against hers.

"I thought this would be easier, that we wouldn't have to hide our marriage on the Bus"

"Me too" she says leaning up to kiss me when my computer makes a noise signalling an incoming mission. I groan as she pulls away smirking.

"Here" I sigh opening the mission report and sending the coordinates to her tablet.

"I'll reroute the plane and tell the others to get upstairs" She say, turning to leave.

 **May's POV**

Bang. I turn to see Skye standing in front of Phil's desk glaring at me arms crossed. I look down to where she had dropped the folder that I had told her to look at in attempt to find Doctor Hall, on the desk. Skye is still glaring so I go back to looking at my tablet ignoring her.

"Mum" she whines and I smirk looking back up.

"Yes, Skye"

"Why did you give this to me?" She says gesturing wildly at the folder.

"I thought it would be a good learning experience for the new consultant" I tell her which only makes her glare more.

"You know I could fire you" She says.

"No you can't"

"I could with Nick or Maria's approval" she tells and I just raise an eyebrow "I may have tried to fire Dad when I found out he was going back in to the field" She shrugs dropping into a chair I just roll my eyes. "But anyway, I have checked all of these and there is nothing" She says opening the folder and looking over the first few pages.

"I only gave you it 30 minutes ago" I tell her looking at the clock shocked she had finished that fast there were at least a thousand pages to look through.

"Yup, and nothing" she sighs staring at the folder with the same intense face that she used to have when doing math homework as a kid.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, it's probably nothing" she says standing up and walking out of the office hearing the cargo bay open.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Skye after Fitzsimmons had gone back down to the lab and Ward had followed Coulson upstairs most likely to complain about Skye being the one to go in to Quinn's party.

"I'll be fine, It's just a party it will be easy" she tells me.

"I know"

"Dad will be fine too" She says but I remember the last time she said something like that, right before the Battle of New York. "He will be with Ward" she tells me.

"You're right" I say trying to believe it. "Be careful and forget about your cover if you are in trouble"

"I will" She tells me, leaving to meet Ward down stairs for some 'self-defence' lessons.

"Are you two okay?" I ask as Skye and Phil as soon as they walk on to the Bus, Skye just nods and gives a small smile before running upstairs. I'm guessing she is going to get changed since she is still wearing a wet dress from when she jumped into Quinn's pool.

"We are fine" Phil says looking over my shoulder for Fitzsimmons. "I have to get Fitzsimmons to Malta so we can contain the Gravitonium, I also don't want to leave Ward around people for to long he really can't communicate with people" He gives me a quick kiss then starts to walk away. "Oh and talk to Skye I think she's upset about something. We will be back in a few hours"

"Hey" I say knocking on Skye's door.

"It's open"

"What are you doing?" I ask, surprised to find her in work out clothes putting her hair up in to a messy bun.

"I'm going to go work out this is the first break I've had from my cover in ages"

"We could spar if you want" I tell her and she snaps her head round to look at me.

"What?"

"We could spar if you want, we don't have to"

"No I….It's just are you sure we haven't done that since…" _Bahrain_ she says and I understand why she seems shocked. It's one of the things that I feared would remind me to much of the little girl.

"Yes, it's been a while since I kicked your butt" I tell her remembering when she had just started at operations and could never beat me. She just looks at me with a smirk and leaves her bunk dragging me down to the cargo bay. "How did you do it?" I ask as we get the mats out.

"Do what?" she ask.

"With Quinn, I thought you were going to get thrown out by security"

"Ouch, you do know that about half of the missions I do are undercover don't you" she say walking into the middle of the mats waiting for me, I just roll my eyes "I told him that S.H.I.E.L.D was listening and dropped my comm into my drink" she continues getting to a fighting stance. I do the same impressed at how she handled Quinn. I wait for her to throw the first hit planning to go easy on her like I normally do but, I'm surprised when seconds later I'm pinned to the ground and can't find away to get back up. Skye gets up and holds out a hand "Your good" I say grabbing her hand, pulling her down and pin her. "But not that good" She is still grinning as her eyes narrow and she somehow manages to flip me over her head and pins me instead. I stay there shocked for a second before we both get up and start again. This time I have no plans on going easy on her she has gotten a lot better then the last time we did this.

"What's wrong?" I ask dodging on of her punches, twenty minutes later.

"Nothing"

"Skye"

"It's classified" she sighs, unlike Phil she has always hated keeping secrets from me when it comes to missions.

"Something I should be worried about?" I ask pinning her.

"Not yet" She says getting out of the pin and attempting to get to me but I have already gotten back on my feet. I just give her a questioning look not liking that answer. "I want to tell you, but I have my orders from Fury. You should understand that" she tells me giving me a pointed look.

"He told you about that?" I ask shocked that Nick had told her.

"That you're spying on Dad, yeah. I pretty much have the same orders in case you miss something" I don't say anything I hate that we both have to watch Phil he is going to be mad when he finds out, because I have no doubt he will find out eventally.

"Ward, is a problem" Skye says blocking one of my hits.

"Did you try telling him something from you past, while your covers past" I ask.

"No, it feels wrong lying about it" She says. "It could have been true I could have grown up as an orphan" she continue.

"It's not" Is the only answer I give her, not wanting to think about Skye growing up alone without Phil and I.

"I know" she says "Still feels wrong"

"You just need one lie. Just one that will get him to trust you" I tell her and she gives a breathless laugh and shake her head. I look at her confused and I'm about to ask but she just pins me to the mats before getting up and taking a few steps back.

"You can't trust Ward" She says quietly "….just don't trust him" She sighs and looks at me like she is begging me to trust her, I just nod guessing this is about what Nick has her here doing. I sigh helping her pick up the mats not liking that I apparently can't trust a member of this team especially a specialist.

"I was watching you guys earlier, when Ward was talking about a moment when you would have to commit" I say sitting down on the bench more tired then I had been in a long time from a sparing match. Skye sits down next to me handing me a bottle of water.

"What was my moment?" she asks guessing where I was going with it. "Remember the Bank?" She asks, I just laugh shaking my head remembering that day well even if it was around twelve years ago.

"You mean the day you gave me a heart attack"

"How did I give you a heart attack. I wasn't the one with a gun"

"No, but you were the one that coughed as loud as possible, which made the guy with a gun turn to you and point the gun at your head"

"Yeah, that wasn't my smartest idea was it?" she says looking away and blushing slightly.

"No not at all, but you were trying to protect the baby so I guess that was kind of brave" I tell her and she laughs "Stupid but brave" I say getting up and holding a hand out to pull her up "Just don't make a habit of it"

"I won't, I'm not a big fan of having a guns pointed at me" she says following me upstairs. "What are we doing?"

"Tai Chi"

"Yes" Skye says loudly and I smile "It sucks trying to do it in my bunk so no one can see me" I just laugh imaging her attempting to do it in her tiny bunk, before I get into the first position with Skye falling in sync beside me.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl in the Flower Dress

Chapter 4 The Girl in the Flower Dress

Skye's POV

Flashbacks in Italics

2002 Age 14

I groan walking down to the kitchen. I was so tired even though I had slept in for an extra hour. Looking around the kitchen I can't help but groan again when I see that Dad's not there making waffles like he promised he would last night.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" I hear Grandpa say from the living room. "I didn't hear you getting up"

"Hey Grandpa" I sigh dropping down on the couch next to him. "Where is Mum and Dad?"

"They left for a business trip late last night they called me to watch you" I roll my eyes knowing what they now mean when they go on a business trip and I feel the nervous fear start to set in again.

"Do you know how long they will be gone?" I ask.

"They said that they would be back tonight" I nod, hugging a couch pillow to my stomach, trying to decide what to do this morning. Trip was away visiting his Grandparents, Maria was most likely at work by now, Mum wasn't here for a self defence lesson and Grandpa was already watching a golf game on TV. Sighing I get up and head to my room muttering to Grandpa about studying since finals were coming up.

An hour in to studying math I move on to english, I groan for at least the fifth time today when I realize that I have left my Shakespeare book at school in my locker. After a few moments of debate on weather or not I should give up I decide to check in Dad's office to see if he has a copy. Looking around on the shelves I find the book I was looking for and pull it down accidentally knocking down another book with it. When a side panel on the wall next to me opens I am not as surprised as I should be it seems like something Dad would do. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I decide to take a look inside, I hesitate when I see a file with my name on it, I couldn't think of anything that could be in it, I know that most thing's like my passport are in the safe under the stairs with Mum and Dad's. Pulling it out and reading the first few lines I sink to the floor dropping the book that I had been holding under my arm with a bang beside me. 'I'm adopted' I whisper to my self, rereading the adoption papers over again I cringe when I find a document that says my name was changed from a Marry Sue Poots to Skye Qiaolian May-Coulson.

"Skye, are you okay?" I hear Grandpa's voice coming down the hall followed by foot steps. I scramble to my feet hiding the file awkwardly in the back of my shirt and picking up my book before leaving the office.

"Whoo slow down" Grandpa says when I bump in to him coming out the door. I back away walking backwards trying to stop him from seeing the file shape in my shirt. "What's going on?"

"No-nothing" I stutter "I just needed to get this book for school but, I um Trip. Trip called asked me to come over help him study"

Does he know I ask myself why had no one told me before where they ever going to tell me. I'm not their daughter all the thoughts whirled around my head. I could almost feel a panic attack starting but managed to calm myself down a little before it got to bad.

"Skye" I hear Grandpa yell "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Trip's waiting I should go" I say before bolting upstairs to grab my laptop bag and jacket, stuffing the file into the bag as I walk out the front of the house.

I wonder in to town and find a pay phone, I quickly find some change in my pocket and dial Maria's number. It rings a few times before I hear the line connect but she doesn't say anything.

"Maria" I say hesitantly hoping I had pushed in the right number, my hands were shaking.

"Skye, are you okay? Where are you? Whats going on?" She quickly asks in a concerned voice that pushes me over the edge and the tears that I had been fighting slowly slip out. "Skye, I need you to calm down and tell me whats going on okay you're scaring me here" I take a few deep breathes and try to calm down. "Okay, are you hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm at the payphone outside the library" I tell her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you at work"

"You don't sound okay little sis" I am about to argue with her but, I don't think I would be able to without crying again. "I'm going to come and get you. Go wait in the library I'll be there soon"

"You don't have to I'm fine"

"Go sit in your little corner. I'll be there soon"

"Okay" I sigh just as the phone cuts off. I jog up the steps in to the library and work my way in too the back where people rarely go and there was a small bean bag stuck in a little cut out in the wall. I sit down on the bean bag clutching my bag to my chest. Not even ten minutes later I hear foot steps before Maria's head comes in to view as she bends down next to me.

"I still don't understand why you hide in here, you barely fit" She smirks pulling me out.

"It's quiet and cosy perfect place to read" I say and she pulls me in to a hug just as my stomach makes a loud inhuman noise. Maria laughs pulling back and links her arm in mine.

"Lets get you some food and we can talk"

Half an hour later we were sitting in out favourite diner. Maria waits until the waitress had taken out order before she gives me a pointed look that I'm pretty sure she learnt from Mum that I know means start talking.

"Did you know?" I ask several minutes later staring at the table.

"Know what?"

"That i'm not theirs, That I'm adopted" I say and I can see the shock in her eyes even though she keeps the rest of her face blank.

"No I didn't. How do you know?" I pull out the file and had it to her just as the food arrives I start eating as she looks over the file. "Huh" was all she said.

"Why didn't they tell me?" I ask quietly still not believing it.

"I don't know"

"Where they ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know"

"Not helping" I mumble.

"Sorry, but you are going to have to talk to them about it. They are still your parents and they love you I'm sure they had a reason"

"I know it's just….weird. They are not my real parents" I tell her not really sure how to describe how I feel.

"Biological"

"You know what I mean"

"No, I don't. They might not be biological related to you but they are the ones that have taken care of you since you were" she pauses opening the file a little "three months old. Melinda and Phill are your real parents"

"I know" I say feeling guilty for making it sound like I didn't. I feel tears falling back down my cheeks again and wipe them away. Maria holds my hand that is resting on the table giving it a squeeze.

"Dad will probably be upset that you went through his stuff" Maria smirks.

"His fault" I mutter under my breathe. "You never call him Dad" I tell her, I had heard her call Mum, Mum before but she had never called Dad anything but Phill.

"Well, like I said real parents take care of you they had taken care of me more then my parents did" she tells me and I give her hand a squeeze I knew that it upset her to talk about her real…biological parents. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Maria's cell phone rings.

"It's okay, she's with me at the diner" Maria says she listens for a few seconds before looking at me and hesitantly saying "Yeah, she found the file"

May's POV

"Baba, Skye we're back" I yell walking in to the house. Phill came in behind me holding stacks of paperwork that needed to be filled out to his office. I walk in to the living room and sit next to Baba who is watching a golf game on tv. "Where is Skye?" I ask.

"She went to see Trip said they were studying" I nod getting up to get a drink from the kitchen, she had been talking about the final exams that were coming soon that she was nervous about. It's not until I'm standing in the kitchen that I remember that the Triplett's are in Washington visiting Peggy. 'Why would she lie' I ask my self slightly cursing myself for not letting Phil get her a cell phone.

"Mel" I hear Phil yell in a slightly panicked voice that has me running to him. I find him staring at the open compartment that is hidden in the wall of his office. He looks up at me with a guilty expression before saying "It's gone" It takes a second to work out what he is talking about.

"Phill, please tell me you're not talking about Skye's adoption papers"

"Skye is adopted" Baba says shocked from behind me I ignore him still looking at Phil I let out a frustrated sigh when he looks back at the open door.

"Phil, why would you put it there where she could easily find it" I yell beginning to panic knowing that Skye found the file and is gone.

"I'm sorry but when I put them in there she couldn't even walk" He explains "Where is she? We need to talk to her" Phil says.

"With Trip" Baba says behind me still in shock. I was already on the computer trying to locate her tracker on her locket.

"Wait" Phil says placing a hand on my shoulder "She is upset and tracking her won't help. Let me call Maria and see if she has spoken with Skye" I nod, and listen to him to him on the phone. A little of the tension in my shoulders goes away but I'm still scared I don't know how she will react or what she is thinking. 'Is she mad' I sigh burying my head in my hands.

"They are finishing their lunch and then they will be back"

Coulson's POV

Melinda and I sit on the couch after her father had left waiting for Skye to get back home. I feel nervous more then I ever have. I can tell from Mel's blank face that she is too. I wipe my hand over my face sighing. This was all my fault I had been the one that didn't want to tell Skye the truth to afraid of how she would react and then I hide the paperwork in the one place that she would most likely find. The front door opens and I freeze not sure what to do. Mel grabs my hand as Skye walks in looking at the floor she holds out the file in front of her, I read out to take it from her.

"Sorry, for going through you things" she says, moving to the recliner at the opposite side of the room, Melinda squeezes my hand, both of us noticing that she has sat as far away from us as possible. We sit in silence, I look over at Mel and see her running the locket her mother gave her when she was a child along it's chain something she only does when she is very nervous, I smile a little when I look at Skye again and notice her doing the exact same thing still looking at the floor though.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell you"

Skye and Melinda both say at the same time and my smiles grows they were far too alike. Skye looks at us then giving a small smile and seems to relax a little in to her seat.

"I don't understand why you would want to adopt me" Skye says "You were both really young and it was was still early in your career. If you had gotten pregnant I would get it…..but apparently that's not what happened"

"We wanted a kid" I tell her.

"We were trying to get pregnant when we got called on an extraction" Melinda starts to explain looking at me before turning back to Skye and rolling her eyes at the look of disgust in our daughters face.

"The extraction was at St. Agnes Orphanage. We thought that their might be an agent there for some reason but, when we got there and asked to see Mary Sue Poots they gave us you" I continue where Mel left off.

"We took you to the safe house and stayed there for two days with you. When Fury showed up he wanted and take you and place you with two agents as a protection detail. The plan would have been to switch out the agents every few months and have you move to a new place" Mel says with a smirk, I dramatically roll my eyes at her knowing that she is thinking about the time she punched Fury.

"We didn't like that idea and refused to give you to him. When he tried to take you out of your mothers arms she punched him" I tell Skye and her eyes light up in amusement.

"You punched Uncle Nick" she yells.

"It wasn't that good of a punch" Mel shrugs and I turn to face her.

"You knocked him out" I point out.

"Exactly not even a scar besides, you put him on the couch and he was fine" she shrugs again.

"Yeah, with no help from you"

"I went to make Skye a bottle and It's not like I could put her down without her crying. Did you want to make our daughter cry Phil" I shake my head, pretending to be upset. Skye was laughing but she had gotten up and was now sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

"Anyway when Nick woke up after some yelling he said we had two choices either give you to him or take you to a different orphanage on the other side of the country and set up the same protocol where you would be moved all the time never staying in the same place or having a family" I tell her and she frowns.

"But that's not what happened?" Skye says.

"We had spent the past two days falling in love with you there was no way we were going to give you up especially knowing that you would be alone that you wouldn't have a family" Mel tells her.

"So we quit" I say and Skye's jaw drops in shock. "Told him we would disappear with you"

"When he realized that we were serious he told us that we wouldn't be able to tell anyone. The only people that knew you were adopted were Nick and Grandma, we needed her to make sure everything was legal"

"But why, why was Nick so concerned about keeping me hidden" Skye asks confusion written across her face.

"We don't know an Agent dropped you at St. Agnes and set up a nearly invisible protocol to keep you moving. Nick never told us more then that he just told us that it was important that people thought you were ours and that you were protected" I tell her. Skye gets up and squeezes in between us on the couch sitting slightly.

"But why did I stay with you. If you were worried about me being alone why didn't you just find someone to adopt me. You risked your jobs for me. Your life in S.H.I.E.L.D" Skye asks quietly.

"We wanted a family and you needed one" Mel says simply and Skye stares at her for a few seconds before wrapping her in a hug. It lasts for a few minutes before they both simultaneously reach over and drag me in to it.

"If you want to look for your real parents Skye we can talk to Nick again" I tell her still in the middle of a group hug. I didn't want her looking on her own and getting hurt after we were so careful keeping her hidden.

"Biological" Skye corrects "Your my real parents" I kiss the top of her head locking eyes with Melinda who looks just as relived as I fell hearing her say that. "And I don't want to look for them"

Skye's POV

Season 1 Episode 5

I focus on my breathing. Focus on not jumping across the interrogation table and attacking Miles who is yelling at the camera about his rights or something. Focus on not getting out of these cuffs and finding my parents to yell at them for pretty much blowing my Rising Tide cover that I have been working on for a long time. Focus on not thinking about the fact that Mum had walked in on me shirtless with my sort of boyfriend after we had slept together. Focus on not cringing when Miles opens his mouth to speak. Most importantly focus on not showing that I was hiding something from them. Then things get even worse when Ward walks in and tells me that Miles had been selling information. I feel so stupid I had messed everything up I had gotten involved with my target and now I was hand cuffed to a table while an innocent man had been taken all because I didn't do my job.

I walk in to dad's office and can tell that he is upset about something and that I was in trouble. I sit down and wait for it.

"What's going on with you?" He demands 'Yeah I'm in trouble' I think. "Don't lie. You may be trained but you are still my daughter I know when you're lying" I don't say anything trying to come up with a lie.

"Stop it Skye, you were worried about something every time Miles opened his mouth. You didn't want us to know about something. This is your one chance to come out with it or….or….or I will get your mother up here" Sighing I grab my memory card and hand it to him.

"What's this everything you have on the Rising Tide?" he asks plugging it in to his computer.

"No on me, It's everything I could find about me up until I was adopted"

"Your trying to find you real parents" he says shocked.

"Biological" I correct "Nick won't let me access any of the files the redacted document is as far as I have gotten. It's why I volunteered to go undercover with the Rising Tide. Well one of the reasons"

"I will help you look into it" Dad says and I look up at him and see his hurt expression that makes me feel incredibly guilty.

"You don't" I start to tell him that he doesn't have to but he cuts me off.

"Here to keep your cover on the bus" He says handing me a box with a bracelet like he had given to Miles "It's not activated" he says before leaving the room as I put it on. I wait until I can't hear his foot steps are gone before I wipe away the tear that had been rolling down my check and move over to the couch and curl up into a ball not ready to face the others yet. Remembering Dad's hurt expression causes a few more tears to escape. 'I shouldn't have told him' I mutter to myself. I hadn't told them I was looking for my biological parents because I didn't want them to think I was replacing them. I just needed to know who they are I don't even need to meet them I just need a name. I let the silent tears fall, feeling more and more guilty. Not only for hurting Dad but for all the people that died today because I let Miles hack in to S.H.I.E.L.D when it was my job to stop him. I let myself get consumed with guilt until I fall asleep.

I wake up on the couch with a blanket over top of me and Mum on the end of the couch with my feet in her lap reading a book that I gave her a few days ago.

"Hey" I say quietly. Mum turns to look at me putting the book away. I sit up and stretch this was not a comfortable couch to sleep on.

"How are you feeling?" she asks and I shrug. Thinking about the last time we were sort of alone in Miles apartment I feel my checks heat up and look away.

"I'm fine" I tell her.

"What happened today wasn't you fault. Everything that happened today was because of Centipede and Miles"

"I was supposed to stop Miles from getting in to S.H.I.E.L.D"

"It's not you fault. They had other people start monitoring him when you got resigned here, but it dose not matter Miles shouldn't have given away information" Mum tells me and I sit up fully on the couch lifting my feet off Mum's lap and turning around. I give her a nod still blaming myself. "Maria called she wants to talk to you later" I sigh.

"Maria my S.O or Maria my big sister" I ask hoping I wasn't going to be yelled at.

"Both, she said she is considering sending the Hulk after Miles for hurting her little sister" I let out a laugh at that imagining Miles running away from the Hulk.

"He didn't hurt me" I tell her not wanting to think about how stupid I had been. "He was just a target"

"We both know that's not true, you cared about him" I just shrug, It was true he had listened to me as I told him the half truth about looking for my parents.

"So your Dad came to talk to me?" Mum say after a few minutes of silence. I cringe refusing to look at her. "Why didn't you say anything Bookworm?" she asks I relax slightly hearing the nickname and knowing she wasn't mad. "We could have been helping you find your real parents"

"Biological" I mutter. "I didn't want to upset you make it seem like I was replacing you"

"We know your not trying to replace us. When did you start looking" I shrug I couldn't remember exactly when I started looking when I stared imagining what they were like, why I wasn't with them, why S.H.I.E.L.D had been hiding me away. I couldn't remember when I stopped pushing my curiosity away and started looking.

"I can't remember a while I guess. Nick hide the files and won't give me accuse to them"

"I thought you didn't want to look for them"

"I didn't but then I started thinking about it more and more. Who are they, What happened to them and, why was S.H.I.E.L.D involved" I explain "It started to scare me I guess. I mean you didn't carry me around for nine months someone else did, maybe I was grown in a lab like in a sci-fi movie" Mum rolls her eye at the last bit.

"I don't think you were grown in a lab"

"I know but, my point is there is a chance it could be true and I would have no idea about it. I hate that I'm not biologically yours that I'm not made up of part of you and part of Dad. What if my biological parents are the bad guys that we chase after. That would explain S.H.I.E.L.D's involvement" I try to explain to her, wanting her to know why I needed to find them.

"Skye, you are made up of us not in the way you're thinking but you are a cross between your Dad and I in the way you act. It doesn't matter who your rea-biological parents are" she says correcting herself before I get the chance to. "You're Skye. You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent a specialist, a hacker, a person that did a lot of computer stuff to help make a lot of the technology we have on this plane. Skye you were choose to be on the Avengers before what happened on the Helicarrier" I close my eyes not wanting to think about Dad dying while I could only watch. My grabs my hand and I look at her "You are one of the good guys finding out who gave birth to you won't change that" I lean forward giving her a hug, I needed to hear that to let go of some of the fear I had building inside of me since I found out I was adopted.

"Or what lab I was grown in" I joke and Mum laughs. "I still need to know" I tell her.

"I know but, you might not like what you find" she tells me I can hear the concern in her voice.

"It can't be worse then what I've imagined" I say and she tightens the hug.


	5. Chapter 5: The HUB

Chapter 5

May's POV

Flashbacks in Italics

2000 Skye Age:12

I let out a frustrated sigh as I continue to pace in front of Maria's hospital room. It was my fault she was in there to begin with she is my Rookie, it's my job to look after her. I stop ear almost against the door ignoring the odd looks from the other agents, I strain trying to hear the if the doctor and nurse is saying anything but I can't hear. A noise from my pocket makes me take a step back from the door I pull out the new cell phone that Phill had given me and now insists I carry.

"May"

"Hey Mel, How's Maria?" Phil asks and I can hear Skye and Trip yelling in the background.

"I don't know these stupid doctors won't tell me anything" I say angrily.

"Now Mel, what have we said about calling doctors stupid" He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"That they are not stupid they are just doing their job which usually takes time" I tell him going back to pacing.

"And.."

"and I can't punch them because that will only make it take longer"

"Good, I am not sitting through another lecture from Fury because you keep hitting his doctors"

"It was only two times and they were fine" I sigh, still mad at the doctors

"Whatever you say. Oh that's right I wanted to know if you needed me to make up the guest room" he asks.

"What?" I ask confused not understanding who the guest was going to be, but before I get an answer the door to Maria's room opens and the Doctor walks out. "Phill I have to do the Doctor is here" I tell him hanging up.

"How is she?" I ask impatiently.

"She dislocated her shoulder. We popped it back in to place and she now has a sling which she should keep on for at least four weeks and then we can see how it goes from there" I cringe slightly it was going to be a nightmare making sure she kept it on the entire time. "The cut on her forehead needed four stitches and the swelling in her right eye has already started going down. There were no signs of a concussion so that should be fine" I sigh rubbing my hand across her face.

"What about her ribs?" I ask remembering she took a blow to the chest.

"Nothing serious, but she should take it easy for a few weeks no training and, I want to keep her off field work until myself or another doctor has cleared her" I nod, feeling some go the panic that had been building lessen.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, she is sleeping of the last of the painkiller, she should wake shortly"

"Will she be okay to go home after that?"I ask knowing how much Maria hates hospitals.

"Yes, but I would like her to come back for a check-up in the next few days" the doctor says over his shoulder as he walks away. I really should learn his name I think to myself walking in to the room. I stop short seeing her in the hospital bed she looked smaller and pale. Her arm was in a sling and a large bruise climbed up her cheek and covered her eye you could also see the stitches just above her eyebrow. I sit down in the chair next to her bed frowning. Leaning over I move her hair that had slide down covering half of her face. I was still upset with Fury about this he was the one that pulled her out of the academy a year early. He said his reasoning was, that she could learn more from me being her S.O then, if she continued on at the academy. Today though she had been injured on my watch, I groan slightly thinking back to when she had been taken on three fully trained men by herself before I had been able to get to her. She had been doing well too, until on of them landed a blow to her chest before she was knocked down to the ground just as I reached her and took out the men.

"You should have listened to me Rookie, you were supposed to wait for my signal" I say sitting back in my seat, feeling exhausted from the mission.

Two hours later Maria begins to stir, her eyes open slowly before her head turns to face me.

"Hello" I say leaning forward onto the bed, Maria looks slightly confused.

"Hello Agent May" I roll my eyes, no matter how much I tried, she wouldn't drop the Agent from the name.

"How are you feeling Rookie?"

"I'm fine" She says, attempting to sit up but, she falls back face twisted in pain.

"Careful" I say stating up and helping her sit up.

"I'm sorry" She says a few seconds later when she is sitting up and she doesn't seem to be in as much pain anymore.

"What for?" I ask confused not understanding who she was apologizing to.

"I'm sorry for not following your orders" She says.

"We can talk about that later" I tell her and don't miss the quick flash of fear in her eyes. "It's okay Rookie, I'm not mad just upset that you got hurt" I tell her and she gives a small nod not looking convinced. I get up walking to the door and grabbing the bag that Nat had taken over earlier with some of Maria's clothes. I place it on the bottom of the bed before telling Maria what the doctor had told me earlier.

"So I can leave, ma'am?" I roll my eyes again helping her stand up.

"Yes, do you need any help" I ask once she's standing up and reaching for the bag.

"No ma'am" She says quickly walking in to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out bag over her uninjured shoulder.

"Come on" I throw over my shoulder walking out of the room knowing that she would follow. We stop at the front desk and I watch her struggle to write with her left hand, while writing out her release forms. After I had asked her three times she finally gives up and lets me do it for her.

"Agent May, you missed my turn off" Maria says as we drive past her street to her S.H.I.E.L.D apartment.

"I know" I tell her as I continues driving home. I can see Maria's confused expression through the blank face she is trying to maintain. "I'm taking you too my house. I don't want you to be alone when your hurt"

"I'm fine ma'am you don't have to worry"

"You are my Rookie and I am going to worry about you" I say we sit in silence for a while until we pull in to my street. "You can't bring up work, my daughter thinks my husband and I are accountants" I tell her.

"You have and but" I give a small laugh.

"Yes, I have a daughter and a husband" I say as we stop in the drive way. I open a small compartment next to the radio pulling out my wedding band and engagement ring slipping them on to my ring finger. "Remember you are an accountant and were in an accident" I tell her stepping out of the car grabbing her bag. She sits in the car for a few seconds seeming to debate weather or not she should be getting out of the car. Before she scrambles out catching up to me as I open the door.

"Phil" I yell dropping the bag at the door and motioning Maria into the living room. I hear foot steps coming from the kitchen before Phill walks up to me and gives me a kiss he smirks looking over my shoulder, I turn to find Maria staring with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Rookie"

"Agent Coulson"

"I'm not an agent here. You can just call me Phil or Coulson" He tells her before we hear Skye running own the stairs. She runs into the room and gives my a hug almost knocking me over.

"Hey Mum" She says.

"Hello Bookworm" I say retuning he embrace and running my hand through her hair to mess it up.

"Mum, don't do that" She groans stepping back and fixing he hair.

"Skye this is my friend from work Maria Hill" I introduce Skye looks over at Maria, before taking a step forward.

"Hello I'm Skye. You are Mum's intern right she talks about you all the time" She says holding out her hand, Maria looks at me before shaking Skye's hand.

"That's me" Maria say still seeming in shock by the situation.

"Skye why don't you show Maria the guest room while I help Dad finish making dinner"

"And then you can go finish your math homework" Phil adds.

"But Dad" Skye groans.

"Maybe you should have done it early instead of spending all day with Trip" Phil says in his do not argue voice, I stop myself from rolling my eyes this was an old argument between the two which usually ended with Phil doing the majority of Skye's homework. Skye walks back towards the stairs but stops when she sees Maria struggling with her bag. Skye picks up the bag throwing the handle over her shoulder before leading Maria upstairs.

"So Maria, if you're an accountant that means your good at math right" We hear Skye say from the top of the stairs Phil groans pulling me in to a hug and resting his head on top of mine.

"How did you know I would take Maria here?" I ask remembering our phone call.

"I know you" was all he said I roll my eyes before pulling back and dragging him to the kitchen.

Skye's POV

"Stupid Trip" I mutter walking up the stairs to my room to change my clothes after cleaning the kitchen. Trip thought it would be funny to wrap some tape around the tap in the kitchen so that when I turned it on water went everywhere but the sink. After the shock of getting sprayed in the face wore off, I scrambled to turn off the tap and fell on to the floor by the time I had managed to turn off the tap the entire kitchen was flooded and I was soaked. Trip just stood in the doorway laughing before quickly running home when I tried to give him a hug. Turning to walk to my room I walk straight in to Mum's intern Maria. She lets out a hiss of pain while grabbing on to her sling with her free arm.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I ask panicked, not really knowing because her face had the same blank expression that she always had.

"I'm fine should have watched where I was going" She says through her teeth still seeming to be in a bit of pain.

"Is there anything I can do" Maria shakes her head taking a deep breathe.

"No, really I'm fine. It just hurt a little when you bumped in to my arm it is fine now"

"I'm sorry" I apologize again feeling guilty. Maria stares at me a second before looking at me wet clothes.

"What happened?"

"My friend, Trip he messed with the tap and well…" I trail of gesturing at my shirt. Maria gives a small barely noticeable smile. "It's not funny" I tell her and she looks almost surprised that I knew she thought it was funny.

"How are you getting him back?" She asks.

"Not sure yet any ideas?"

"Do you have any cool-aid?" Maria asks and I laugh.

"I wish but, there is no way that Mum would let that in the house" I tell her and she gives a small laugh, which makes me grin. Mum always talked about how her intern that had no sense of humour.

"Sorry, then I don't have any ideas"

"What if I can get some cool-aid?" I ask wanting to know where she was going with it.

"You put it in his shower head" She says and I stare at her for a second.

"That's genius" I say shocked that she had come up with that. She just shrugs and continuous back down stairs.

Two days later I'm sitting in the living room doing homework while watching tv. Maria is sitting reading a book that I had given her. When the front door bangs open "Skye" I hear Trip scream. Maria looks over the top oh her book at me and raises an eyebrow, I just grin before pretending to do my homework.

"In here" I tell him and he stomps in to the room before standing in front go me I continue doing my math problem before looking up at him. "Hey did you finish that english project?" I ask innocently.

"Skye"

"Yes, Trip"

"What did you put in my shower head?" He asks clearly frustrated.

"I didn't put anything in there. Why would I do that?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"Because of the incident in the kitchen" Maria helpfully reminds me from the other end of the couch. Trip looks between us for a second confused.

"So some cool-aid ends up in your shower and you instantly blame me" I ask grinning again.

"Ha I never said it was cool-aid" He grins.

"I never said I didn't know what it was. I just said that I didn't do it" I tell him, he turns to face Maria but she gives him one of her blank looks. Trip throws his hands up and groans before storming back towards the front door yelling that he would get me back. As soon as the door closes Maria and I both bust in to laughter.

"Thanks for helping. I'm pretty sure I would have been caught if I tried to do it myself" I tell Maria once I was able to breathe again. Maria laughs before moving closer and taking my worksheet from me she looks over my answers. She gives me an odd look before asking if I need some help.

"Is it that bad?" I groan I thought I had been doing it right.

"You got your name right" she tells me and I laugh again.

"Then if you don't mind, yes I would like some help" I tell her and she starts explaining the questions in a much easier way then my teacher does.

May's POV

Three Weeks Later

"Skye, stop you have to share" I hear Maria yelling from upstairs followed by a bang. I run up the stairs, skidding to a stop out side the room that has become Maria's in the last three weeks. Almost every day Maria says that she is leaving and going back to her apartment but she never does. Her and Skye had become very close in the weeks that Maria has been living with us and I've started to see Maria open up more she wasn't hiding behind a blank expression so often. I stop shocked in the doorway Maria was hanging off the bed tangled in the blankets and Skye was sitting on the floor with popcorn stuck in her hair and clothes as well as being scattered across the bedroom floor, a movie was playing in the background. The shocking part of this though was that they were both laughing, even Maria. I clear my throat causing both of them to turn and look at me. Skye was grinning still laughing as Maria gave me a guilty smile, it was a lot better then the fear that used to be in her eyes whenever she though I was mad at her. Spending so much time with Skye seemed to be helping her turning her into less of machine that's only emotion that ever showed was fear and making her seem more human.

"What's going on?" I ask amused by the whole situation.

"Your intern was trying to steal my popcorn" Skye says as she beings picking popcorn out of her hair.

"Your daughter doesn't know how to share" Maria says.

"Okay, and how did the popcorn and Skye land on the floor, and how did you end up hanging upside down off the bed"

"I was trying to get to the popcorn"

"And I moved away from Maria to protect the popcorn but I was to close to the edge of the bed"

"I tried to stop her from falling" Maria say and Skye jumps round to look at her.

"Oh really you tried to stop me from falling" Skye says putting emphasis on the me.

"Well yeah, you were holding the popcorn" Maria says with a grin. I shake my head leaving the room.

"Get this cleaned up before Dad is home" I say closing the door and going back downstairs. Sighing I go back down into Phill and I's office. I sit down again wanting to finish my paperwork before Phil got back so we could have some family time. Finishing one stack of files I look around trying to find the paper with what would hopefully have the time for Mara's next doctors appointment written on it. Seeing it's in two days I feel slightly upset, once Maria was cleared for duty again I wouldn't have an excuse to have her staying here. It would be too quiet in the house with just the three of us I was beginning to get used to walking into a room to find Maria helping Skye with her homework, sitting listening to Phil talk about Captain America, or to find her waiting on the back deck to watch Skye and I do out Tai Chi even though I refuse to let her join in until a doctor had cleared her. I knew that Skye would be upset too she had gotten very attached to Maria after she helped Skye pull a prank on Trip, even Trip seemed to like her.

"Mel I'm home" I hear Phil yell from the kitchen pulling me out of my thoughts. I get up following the smell of food.

"Really Phil, Olive Garden" I say leaning up too give him a kiss. I look at the counter that had bags and bags of take out on it.

"The girls both agreed that it was their favourite" I roll my eyes at him as we begin moving around the kitchen pulling out utensils and plates.

"It's not healthy" I tell him "Not to mention it doesn't go with the diet Maria is on for her training"

"Well Maria, isn't training right now and as soon as she is you will be back to feeding her that weird food you eat" Phill says as he calls up the stairs for Skye and Maria to come down.

Maria and Skye are quiet as they sit eating their dinner. They kept giving each other weird looks to as they sit across the table from each other. I look up at Phill who is watching them too, as he looks at me he shrugs his shoulders as he continues eating.

"So Skye you have your figure skating competition this tomorrow, right?" I ask. Skye nods looking down at her plate, ignoring the look Maria is giving her.

"Would you be able to come Maria?" Skye asks a few minutes later, now looking up at Maria.

"Um I don't know maybe?" Maria says, her eyes briefly meet mine before darting down to her plate.

"You should come Maria, we will be going out for dinner afterwords" Phil tells her.

"I would like to come but, I have been missing a lot of work lately" Maria tells Skye looking guilty.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that won't be a problem. Your boss won't be at work either" I tell her with a smirk.

"I know you will be there I meant our boss" Maria tries to explain.

"So does she" Phill tells her, Maria looks confused for a second before Skye speaks up.

"Uncle Nick is coming" I give her a nod, Maria tries to hide her surprise at hearing the Directors name. She seems to consider it for a for a second before talking.

"Okay, I'll come if you do the thing we talk about earlier" Maria says to Skye giving her a pointed look. I share a look with Phil worried about what Maira wanted Skye to do.

"Okay, Maria I get it stop giving me that look" Skye says rolling her eyes before she turns in her seat to look at me.

"I was um I want to" Skye starts but stops making a grab for her locket that her Grandma gave her and starts fiddling with it. "I was wondering if we could um go to that new restaurant around the corner" Skye tells me, before I can call her out on her poor attempt at a lie I hear a noise under the table and Skye is bending down rubbing her leg while she glares at Maria.

"I want to stop figure skating" Skye says quickly then seems to pale as she realizes what she said. I look over at Phil who seems just as shocked as I do, Skye had always loves figure skating her since her grandparents had dragged her to her first lesson.

"Why?" Phil asks before I could, Skye shrugs looking down at the table before talking.

"I just don't like it anymore"

"Okay, you don't have to keep going if you don't enjoy it" I tell her not understanding why she hadn't told us sooner, or why she seemed so nervous to tell us.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it, I just don't like competing" she tells me looking up at me. "I'm sorry, I know you liked it, I just don't and I" she says and I fell guilty for not telling her that I stopped figure skating too.

"Whoo It's okay Skye" I say reaching over and grabbing her hand stoping her as I see her working herself into a panic. "Really, I don't care. I'm sorry if you thought I wanted you to do this I just thought you enjoyed it" Skye seems to relax.

"I did, I do until this year when I started going to more competitions. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, you should have told us before that you didn't like competing" Phil told her.

"I was scared that you would be mad" Skye says quietly.

"We could never be mad at you" I tell her

"Unless you hurt Lola. Then we would be a little upset" Phill says and both Skye and Maria laugh. I had forgotten Maria was there, she hadn't said anything since Skye started talking.

"Does this mean I won't get to go to you tournament?" Maria asks with a pout, Skye rolls her eyes at her. I realize that they have become closer then I first thought.

"No, I would like to finish the season. Which I already told you" Skye tells her.

"I wanted to make sure" Maria says with a shrug. I wait for Maria to look at me before mouthing a 'thank you' grateful that she had gotten Skye to tell us that she no longer wanted to figure skate. Maria gives me a small smile before volunteering to do the dishes. Skye laughs at her as she tries to pick up the plates but she still has a hand in a sling. Not that missing the use of one of her arms had been stopping her from trying to help around the house.

A few hours after dinner, I was on my way to bed, everyone else was already asleep but I had to finish the paperwork that I had been putting off for weeks. I was walking past Maria's room when I heard crying coming from inside, I knock on the door wanting to make sure she was all right. I wait a minute but, when I don't hear anything other then crying, going in wanting to make sure she was okay. I open the door to see Maria crying in her sleep, I move to the side of the bed bending down next to her I say her name trying to wake her up. She was covered in sweat and muttering what sounded like 'please don't' .

"Maria" I say louder this time, and she springs up into a sitting position looking around the room, when her eyes land on me she freezes and the look of fear returns but, she is staring straight through me like she doesn't know exactly who she is looking at. I stand up sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay Maria, it was just a dream. Your safe here Phil and I won't let anyone hurt you" I tell her quietly.

"M-May" she stutters out.

"It's just me, I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were all right" I tell her and sit awkwardly as she continues to cry.

"Why?" She asks after a few minutes when she seems more aware.

"Because I was worried about you" I tell her not really sure of the question.

"But why? Why did you let me come and stay here and take me to doctor appointments. I don't understand it's your job to train me not to take care of me" Maria asks she still had tears rolling down her checks. I frown this must have had something to do with whatever she was dreaming about.

"I care about you Maria. I wouldn't have agreed to be your S.O if I didn't" I tell her grabbing a tissue from a box on the bedside table and handing it to her. "Your just a kid" I sigh.

"I am not a kid" she mutters.

"Yes, you are" I laugh "it may not seem like it especially with what you have gone through but, you are, especially compared to Phil and I" she wipes the tears away but more soon follow. "not that I'm old, Phil is but I'm not" I add and she gives a small laugh.

"To be honest I can't explain why I care about you I just do and there is nothing you can do about it. I know you are not used to having anyone be there for you but I promise that I will be there if you need anything" I say moving to lean with my back on the headboard beside her I hand her another tissue. "So you are going to have to get used to being dragged to figure skating competitions and listening to stories about Captain America"

"Thank you" Maria says quietly.

"I wouldn't thank me yet Skye has decided that you're not allowed to move back out"

"She just wants someone to help her with her homework"

"No, she doesn't, she cares about you too. She calls me at school you know, after every one of your appointments. I don't know how she convinces the teacher to let her use the phone all the time but, she does it"

"She does?" I just give a nod. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Maria is no longer crying and has calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"No, it's just something that happened when I was younger" She tells me yawning and I feel anger build in me as I remember things I had read in her file that she could be talking about.

"Well if you change your mind"

"I'll come talk to you" she finishes for me and I smile.

"Exactly, you should try and gets some more sleep. You haven't seen Skye on a competition day before she can get a little crazy" I tell her standing up "To be honest I am kind go glad she doesn't want to do it anymore.

"Thank you, for waking me up and for letting me stay here"

"You don't have to thank me. Get some sleep" I say as she lies down and I reach over to turn of the bedside light that I had turned on when I first came in.

"Could you leave that on, please" Maria mumbles before I can flick the switch to turn it off. I look at her and she has her eyes closed and seems to be almost asleep already.

"Goodnight Maria"

"Night Mum" Maria mumbles I stop for a second looking at her with my mouth hanging open, before quickly walking out the room and closing the door behind me. Stoping outside the door I blankly stare at the door shocked at what Maria had said. After a few minutes I internally shake myself Maria was asleep and still a little emotional from her nightmare she probably didn't even realize what she was saying.

Skye's POV

Maria and I were sitting in the back of the mini van that Dad had borrowed from a friend because we had more people coming to this competition. I take a deep breathe feeling the nerves start to build up. I slowly let it out as Trip snores from the middle, and Mum and Dad talk in the front. We were on out way to pick up Aunt Nat before heading to the rink that was over an hour away. I look over at Maria and see that she is back to wearing her blank expression and is staring at the back of the headrest of the seat in front of her. She had been quiet all morning and had climbed in to the back of the van as soon as Mum had gotten in.

"Maria are you okay?" I ask after a few minutes with no response. I wave my hand in front of her face, I instantly regret it when she grabs my hand and twists it an odd angle. I bit my lip not saying anything, and stay still hoping she will let go.

"Oh no, Skye I'm so sorry" She says quickly letting go of my hand. I pull my hand away holding it to my chest.

"It's okay my fault I didn't mean to scare you I was just trying to get your attention" I tell her letting my hands fall to me lap.

"No, I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry"

"Really its fine. It's not like you broke my arm or anything" I say thing to make a joke. When she looks away with a guilty expression on my face. "You were going to break my arm" I say louder then I meant to because Mum turns around in her seat to look at us. I give her a wave as she looks between us before turning back around.

"I'm sorry" Maria whispers.

"It's fine" I tell her moving my hand to touch her but pulling away when I realize thats a bad idea. "What't going on with you? You are too quiet"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"You went to bed before I did"

"I know" she says and shifts in her seat "I couldn't sleep" Maria mumbles.

"Nightmares?" I ask, knowing that she sometimes had them. All she does is nod. "Why did you come here? You could have stayed home and gotten more sleep"

"I'm fine, I wanted to come watch you skate"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, May talked to me last night I'm fine" I roll my eyes she obviously wasn't fine. I continue to stare at her knowing she would crack, she normally did if I annoy her long enough.

"Stop it" she says.

"Stop what?" she groans rolling her head over to look at me.

"I did something last night, when May came in when I was having my nightmare" she tells me quietly. I just give her a nod wanting her to continue no sure when this was going.

"I was half asleep and my arm was hurting and when she was leaving she said goodnight" She stops taking a breath before continuing "I said night mum I didn't mean to it just slipped out" Maria says looking panicked.

"Thats what has got you so freaked out. I call her Mum all the time she doesn't seem to mind" she rolls her eyes looking away for a second.

"She's my boss Skye, I shouldn't have said that"

"Then why did you?" I ask Maria.

"I was tired and, I guess I've just started thinking of her in that way. I don't know in the months we have been working together she's always been there to help me and I've learned a lot from her"

"Are you not close to your Mum?" I ask, realizing she didn't talk about either of her parents.

"My Mum died giving birth to me" she whispers looking down at the ground and my mouth hangs open a little.

"I'm sorry" I tell her wishing I hadn't asked, Maria just shrugs like it was no big deal but, she looks upset.

"My Dad he….we didn't exactly get along well" she says in a monotone voice and I cringe not liking the way she said it. "May is really the first parental figure I've ever really had, but we work together it's not"

"Maria stop worrying about it" I cut her off. "Mum cares about you too, a lot she would talk about you all the time before you came to stay with us. A few months ago when Fury sent you on a business trip by your self she was freaking out" I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yes, she was overreacting I mean you are an accountant it's not exactly a dangerous profession" I tell her and she gives a small laugh, I give her a questioning look not understanding what she thought was funny but she just shakes her head.

"Thank you Skye, that makes me less nervous" she mumbles.

"No problem big sis" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes but she does smile.

Season 1 Episode 7 "The Hub"

Skye's POV

I wait until everyone from the Bus is out of sight before I yank my arm off the Hub wall where the fake metal S.H.I.E.L.D bracelet had been attached. I walk past faceless agents that I don't recognize until I get to the floor with the offices for senior level agents. I give a nod to Jane, the secretary at the front desk as I pull out my ID card, I walk past Nick and Maria's offices before Scanning my self in, I walk in and find my office exactly the same as I had left it before going undercover. I drop on to the couch with a sigh feeling relaxed for the first time since going undercover. A knock on the door makes me groan as I get up from the couch. Opening my office door, Maria comes in wrapping me in a hug.

"Missed you too, sis" I laugh returning the hug. Maria pulls back and grabs a bag that she must have put down before I had opened the door. Maria hands over the bag and I find a bag of Cactus Coolers and can't help but grin dragging her to the couch.

"So how is Mum and Dad?" Maria asks as I hand her one of the soda's.

"They are okay" I tell her before holding a hand out towards her "You owe me money by the way, It only took three missions before Mum requested field work" I tell her and she reaches in to her back pocket pulling out five dollars.

"The one time I need her to be stubborn and she's not" She grumbles slapping the money in to my hand.

"How's work?" I ask.

"The same a lot of glaring and yelling at junior agents" I laugh at her.

"You don't have to do that you know you could stop pretending to be all mean and grumpy" I tell her and she shrugs.

"I guess, but it's easier to be mean and grumpy" she tells me looking at something on her phone before throwing it on the table. "It's more fun when you are here. At least when you are here I can hide in here and complain or in you office at the Triskelion"

"Good to know you only use me to complain too" I tease and she just rolls her eyes. "My office at the Triskelion is better it has bean bags" I sigh, missing my office I had spent a lot of time in their between missions.

"It's not very professional" Maria tells me.

"When am I ever professional" I laugh.

"How are you doing, being back in the field?" Maria asks seriously and I glare at her sick of people asking.

"I'm fine. I was in the field when I was living in my van" I tell her.

"That wasn't a combat op"

"I know" I sigh "I'm fine, I would have taken the desk job if I wasn't" I tell her knowing she was worried.

"Have you been talking to Dr. Garner?"

"Yes" I sigh "you're worse then Mum and Dad combined"

"Sorry about being worried about my little sister" She says and I roll my eyes at her getting up and sitting down at my desk.

"Skye I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but…..when it happened you really freaked me out. I've never seen you like that"

"Dad died Maria and I couldn't do anything. All the training, all the missions, years spent learning how to protect people and I couldn't save one of the most important people in my life. I think thats something I'm allowed to be upset about" I tell her looking at the blank computer screen.

"I know" she says sitting on the edge of the desk "He's back now though" she tells me.

"Is he?" I ask "I'm so scared that one day he will just be gone again that whatever Nick did to save him will just…stop working"

"I've thought about that too. I'm scared every time my phone rings or when I don't talk to any of you for a few days"

"Guess thats the worst part of having every member of your family in a job that can get them killed huh?" I ask.

"Yeah it is" Maria sighs, looking straight ahead at nothing. We are both silent for a few minutes lost in out thoughts. A knock on the door gets out attention and I lean forward hitting a few keys on the keyboard until the footage from the security camera comes up on the screen to show Mum standing at the door. Maria gets up saying she will get it. As Mum comes in and gives Maria a hug they talk quietly to each other for a few minutes before coming closer to my desk.

"Agent May, what can I do for you?" I say in a monotone agent voice. She just rolls her eyes and sits down on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Just came by to say hello, Agent Mason" she jokes looking between Maria and I. "Why are you both so quiet normally when I come in here you are both laughing or shouting at each other" we both just shrug.

"How did your meeting with hand go?" Maria asks Mum.

"She wasn't too bad. Do you both know what the mission is?" She asks, not wanting to say anything classified.

"We know the basics" I tell her turning on my computer.

"You should probably call Agent Fitz down here he should be out of his meeting with Dad and Hand by now" Maria tells me. I grab the phone and call down to Jane asking her to get Fitz down here. I had almost forgotten why I had come down to my office, to fill Fitz in on the Ward problem.

"Why do you need Fitz?" Mum asks.

"It's classified" we both say hesitantly not liking to keep things from her.

"Do I need to leave?" she asks.

"Not yet" I tell her suddenly feeling nervous "Do you think he will be mad? I've been lying to him since I meet him" I ask them.

"I think he will understand" Mum says and Maria nods in agreement.

"So I really don't get to know?" Mum asks "Your telling Fitz before your Mum"

"Sorry I would tell you but someone said I can't" I say giving Maria a pointed look.

"Don't blame me, it's Nick"

"So you could tell him to tell Mum"

"It's not like he listens to me"

"Okay you don't have to tell me" Mum says stopping us from getting in to an argument, as Maria and I glare at each other.

"They should both know it would be safer" I tell Maria, not liking that the three of us are living on a plane with a dirty agent. Stupid Ward and Garrett.

"I know" she shrugs.

"We will be here for a few days we should go to dinner" Mum says to Maria.

"I'd like that. It would be nice to have a night where I don't need to be deputy-director" Maria says smiling.

"It will be nice to all be together to it's been awhile since that happened" Mum tells us.

May's POV

"What are you telling Fitz?" I ask Maria who is now sitting on Skye's desk and Skye is in the corner out of sight of Fitz when he comes in.

"Just about the mission nothing too personal" Maria tells me. As there is a knock on the door and I move to open the door, Fitz stands in front of me looking nervous. I move letting him in.

"Hello, Agent Fitz" Maria says standing with her arms crossed and her agent face on.

"Commander Hill" Fitz says his face paling a little. "Have I done something wrong?" he asks.

"No, you're here to get your new mission" Hill tells him.

"Agent Hand just gave me my new mission"

"This is an undercover mission. One that you wont be able to tell anyone about and you will report to a senior agent on your team" Maria explains and I frown not sure if Fitz would be able to stay quiet about what ever they were planning.

"That includes Simmons" I tell him. "Will you be able to do that?"

"What's the mission? Am I reporting to May or Coulson?" he asks.

"We can't tell you the mission until you agree"

"I'm not a field agent" Fitz tells us looking slightly less nervous. Maria just nods "I'll do it"

"Good, you will be reporting to Agent Mason"

"We don't have an Agent Mason on our team" Fitz says confused.

"Yes, we do" Skye says walking forward from the dark corner of her office where a light was broken. Fitz jumps and turns to face her seeming more confused. "Sorry, the coroner was dark I couldn't resist" She says and I roll my eyes, she was to much like Phill. I hear Maria give a small laugh.

"Coulson, did the same thing to Ward a few weeks ago" she explains.

"Skye, whats going on?" Fitz asks. Skye walk up standing next to Maria with her arms folded in front of her, her face serious and looking like a senior Agent and not the hacker that Fitz knew.

"I'm sorry Agent May" Maria starts

"But we need to talk to Agent Fitz alone" Skye finishes. I sigh leaving the three of them to go and find Coulson. I was worried about what this new mission was for Fitz and the mission that had Skye on the Bus in the first place.

Skye's POV

"Have a seat Fitz" I say as I sit behind my desk feeling nervous. Maria sends me a reassuring smile as she sits in the seat next to Fitz.

"What is happening?"

"This is Agent Mason" Maria says pointing at me "Myself and Director Fury sent her on an undercover mission on your team to keep an eye on a dirt agent" Maria explains being oddly nice to him she normally wasn't as nice to Agents. Fitz's eyes widen and opened his mouth to talk.

"It's not Simmons" I say before he can ask the question and he visibly relaxes.

"Then who?" He ask.

"Agent Ward" Maria and I say at the same time.

"How do you know?" He asks clearly not believing us.

"It's classified but, we have evidence of Agent Garret and Ward working against S.H.I.E.L.D"

"We would need you to get close with Ward, get to know him in away that Skye won't be able to as her S.O" Maria tells him.

"You will also need to be careful and keep an eye on him on your mission today" I tell him.

"How can I trust you? For all I know you could be a dirty agents" Fitz says and Maria glares opening her mouth to snap at him.

"Could you give us a minute, Sis" I say before she can start yelling. I wait until she leaves until I get up and stand in front of my desk.

"You can trust me Fitz"

"You lied to all of us" He snaps and I'm surprised i've never seen him so agitated. He stands up and begins pacing.

"So it's all a lie what happened with Miles, being part of the rising tide" he asks.

"I was working undercover with the rising tide before I was transferred to the Bus. I was hoping to get Miles to come back to the bus with me I never meant for that to get out of hand like that" Fitz shakes his head as I explain to him.

"What was your name again?" Fitz asks. I reach into my pocket and pull out my badge that I had taken out of the cockpit earlier, handing it over to him.

"You're level nine" Fitz says mouth hanging over. I nod and he stands straighter fiddling with my badge in his hands. "I'm sorry ma,am I didn't mean to…" he starts but I stop him waving my hands ad shaking my head.

"No, no, never call me ma,am it's weird and I'm younger then you" I tell him and he laughs.

"So your a specialist?"

"Yeah I am"

"And this is your office?"

"Yes it is. Although Maria probably spends more time in here then me"

"Maria?"

"Agent Hill"

"Wait you called her sis, is she your sister" He asks sitting back down in his seat "I thought you were an orphan" He seems to relax now that I'm answering his questions and Maria is not in here.

"My family is classified, I can't tell you about them but, if you found out then….." I trail off shrugging and his eyes widen.

"Is that permission to try and find out?"

"I was adopted by two agents. Maria came to stay with us when I was twelve after she was hurt on a mission. Thats the only hint you are going to get" I tell him, and he has the same face on as when he is in the lab working on a problem. Maria knocks before coming back in and starts giving orders to Fitz that I don't listen to.

"So who would win in a fight you or May" Fitz asks as we walk back to the Bus so he can get ready for his mission.

"Definitely me" I smirk, glad that he wasn't mad.


End file.
